Shinichi Reshima
Background Shinichi's parent are both ANBU Black Ops. Being together on most missions together, they fell in love with each other, and from that union, Shinichi was born. Being Shinobis, His parents rarely got time to be home and spend some time with their son, but Shinichi won't complain. He grew up to be a good son. A bit rebellious and hyperactive, but a good one nevertheless. They enrolled him in the academy, where he truly belonged. Personality Shinichi is probably the most quiet guy in class. Although he isn't a nerd, or an antisocial, he simply keeps to himself. He has very few friends, and prefers to be with them over being with a large crowd of people whom he barely knows. He is good enough in class, and gets good grades. His mental capacity is higher than normal, which helps him learn things faster than others. But it causes him problems as well. He can't factor well with emotions at times, which may lead to embarrassing situations. He is Polite, and can be quite charming with a girl he likes. Although he doesn't know this, he can be sadistic and prone to displays of extreme violence. He is seen reading a few of Jiraiyas books every now and then, which pisses off some people, considering his age. Appearance Shinichi has black spiky hair, with chocolate brown eyes. His body, though lean, unlike most of the other ninjas, is riddled with scars, making his hardwork and previous fights show rather clearly. He keeps his right elbow bandaged, for the slight resistance while using his katanas. Abilities Trademark Technique Byakurai (Still learning.) Ninjutsu Shinichi had a natural affinity for Lightning Release, and he practised it regularly at home, giving him somewht of an edge over other students when he was enrolled in the academy. His father taught him the basics of chakra control, though his grip on the subject was still weak, which led to more than one accident. Now in the academy, he hopes to improve on this one, and make his own jutsu one day. Fūinjutsu Shinichi has no idea how to use Fūinjutsu. In his family, only his mother uses it for weapons in the Anbu, and that too very rarely. Genjutsu Just like Fuinjutsu, Shinichi cannot use Genjutsu. It is one of his weak points, and he hopes to try and learn it later. Taijutsu During his home training, Shinichi learned basic Taijutsu like punches and kicks with a dummy. He is very interested in Martial Arts, and just like his Ninjutsu, he is continually training to improve upon it. There are times he ends up with swollen muscles due to a lot of training, but he remains motivated. Bukijutsu Although Shinichi doesn't know it yet, Bukijutsu is the core of his family's training, along with ninjutsu. He has two katanas at home, but his father has forbidden him from touching them until he has enough experience with the wooden ones used in the academy. He is impatient,and sneaks them out to try them when he is alone. Stats Strength in Techniques Strength in Missions Trivia Shinichi can cook really good fish. He has a secret technique where he zaps the fish with lightning in a certain way and it cooks almost instantly without getting burnt. Creation and Conception Deadpool + Kakashi = Shinichi